engranajes
by yukinojazz
Summary: Un día, no recuerdo muy bien por qué , terminé en un quirófano rodeado de médicos. Ahora, la mitad de mi corazón funciona a base de engranajes mecánicos, y la otra mitad de mi corazón funciona "normal" solo con el hecho de tener la mitad hecha de metal y llena de dolor.


_**holi :3 esta es mi primera novela! disfrutenla :v**_

 _abrí lentamente los ojos, sintiendo un horroroso dolor en el pecho, sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar, empeze a menear mi cabeza de un lado para otro, tratando de olvidar aquellos dolores;sin embargo el dolor en mi pecho se hacia mas y mas fuerte, mi visión se empezó a aclarar y empecé a recuperar la conciencia;sentí algo afilado cortando parte de mi corazón, mi visión seguía muy borrosa, pero aun así pude distinguir la silueta de varias personas,traían cubre bocas y vestuarios de médicos;aunque no podía ver bien ya que tenía los ojos entreabiertos puede escuchar voces y podía sentir el dolor recorrer mi cuerpo,_

 _sentí como si me partieran a la mitad...espera me estaban partiendo el corazón a la mitad! el dolor me lleno el cuerpo entero, quiera mover o gritar hacer algo pero algo no me lo permite, sentí como las personas antes mencionadas empezaban a cortar mi corazón a la mitad y a conectar parte del el con pequeños tubos, la otra mitad de mi corazón que me habían extraído la pusieron aparte en un lugar lleno de engranajes y tubos_

 _me dolía a pesar de estar medio atontado, podía sentir los cortes y las punzadas provenientes de mi pecho;sentí como conectaban lo que quedaba de mi corazón en mi cuerpo a varios tubos que provenían de una máquina, que bombeaba sangre a través de mi "corazón"_

 _mi visión se aclaró un poco más, dejando ver lo que parecía la otra mitad de mi corazón;sin embargo era totalmente distinto a mi antiguo corazón, este tenía entre la carne engranajes y en vez de arterias que lo conectaran a mi cuerpo había tubos_

 _uno de los sujetos alzó el pedazo de corazón y otros mas ivan desconectando los tubos de la otra mitad de mi pecho, mientras que otros empezaban a meter las manos a mi pecho y a conectar válvulas, tubos, arterias, vasos, y todo el mecanismo de mi otra mitad de corazón, cuando por fin retiraron todos los tubos de mi cuerpo, me sentí desesperado mi nuevo corazón no respondía y ya llevaba un rato parado por lo que yo veía mareado las cosas, después me desmaye...o tal vez mori_

 _pero no, ya que un fuerte sonido a dos engranajes chocando, como si activaran una máquina y unos latidos de un corazón humano, me despertaron_

 _me encontraba en lo que parecía un cuarto de hospital;tenía un respirador artificial que ayudaba a respirar , un montón de sueros en mi brazo y un montón de cables en dirección a mi pecho doliente_

 _me altere al recordar aquel sueño, las constantes de un monitor cardíaco se aceleraron,llamando la atención de algunas personas que entraban a mi cuarto, dando brincos casi de alegría_

 _me aterre más aún cuando me di cuenta que ese sueño pudo haber sido real ya que me encontraba postrado a una cama con un dolor insoportable en el pecho y además que sentía una gran molestia con mi propio corazón pareciera que me raspaba por dentro como si ya no fuera el corazón de un humano hecho de carne y tendones era como si fuera uno de engranajes sin aceitar duro y tenso_

 _me hiperventile provocando que las constantes marcadas en aquel monitor fueran más aceleradas de lo normal, causando en mi una molestia mas grande como si dos máquinas chocaran en mi pecho_

 _rápidamente llegó un "doctor" al cuarto donde me encontraba, miro mi pecho lleno de cables y vendas dando una sonrisita cínica que daba asco y se dispuso a atender mi crisis_

 _respire y exhale lo más calmado que puede siguiendo las instrucciones de aquel sujeto que tenía enfrente mientras el me daba unas leves palmadas en la espalda_

 _cuando por fin pude controlar mi ritmo, me dispuse a hablar_

 _-hem, donde estoy? y que hago aqui? por qué estoy aquí?-_

 _el tipo solo se limitó a mirarme con una media sonrisa,_

 _-no tengo permitido decirte algo- dijo aquel tipo, mientras de su bolsillo sacaba un estetoscopio_

 _se acercó lentamente a mi pecho cubierto de vendas, y empezó a retirarlas de mi pecho dejando al descubierto una cicatriz de al menos unos nueve centímetros en forma diagonal_

 _me volví a asustar haciendo que otra vez las constantes se volvieran más rápidas, pero logré calmarme_

 _aquel tipo pego el aparato frio a mi piel caliente mientra que escuchaba los "raros" latidos de mi "corazón" él dio una media sonrisa, mientras separaba el aparato de mi_

 _su mano se acercó a mi pecho, mientras sentía el retumbar de mi "corazón" en mi pecho tibio puso su mano en mi pecho mientras que el silencio invadía el cuarto_

 _podía escucharlos...tanto como el y yo podíamos escucharlos, eran los latidos de un corazón normal...hasta que lo escuche, un pequeño retorcer de engranajes acompañados de latidos, mis pupilas se dilataron del miedo_

 _no fue un sueño era real, me habían transformado la mitad del corazón en una máquina, una máquina a base de engranajes mecánicos, estaba en shock lo único que salió de mi fueron unas cuantas palabras acompañadas de en fuerte retumbar de un latido y un choque mecánico_

 _-que me han hecho?- dije aterrado y lleno de nervios_

 _a lo cual el contesto con una sonrisa cínica -solo...un pequeño cambio- dicho esto saco una jeringa de su bolsillo y la clavó en mi cuello, no matandome pero si inyectandome algo_

 _-tranquilo ya te acostumbraras, por mientras duerme-_

 _después de esas frases empeze a ver nublado y a dormirme, no antes sin volver a ir el latido chocante de mi nuevo corazón y caer inconsciente_


End file.
